K'tithrak Mang
K'tithrak Mang is a star in the Enigma Sector. History K'tithrak Mang was a major Kilrathi colony located in the Enigma Sector. Through the course of the War, the Kilrathi aimed to conquer the Enigma Sector, which was governed by the Terran Confederation. They had hoped to take advantage of the sector's expansive wormhole system, which would allow their forces to jump into virtually any part of human space and tear the Confederation apart from the inside-out. K'tithrak Mang was on the frontier of the sector within the borders of the Kilrathi Empire, making it the ideal location for the Command Center orbiting the planet. It served as the command center for all Kilrathi forces stationed in the sector during the Kilrathi War. The space station could support several capital ships and house over 110 starfighters, only adding to the threat posed by the planet. During the year 2656, the famed was sent to the Enigma Sector to destroy the Kilrathi space station above K'tithrak Mang in an attempt to derail the Kilrathi command structure. Unfortunately, a traitor within the Confederation leaked the vessel's coordinates to the Kilrathi and Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka deployed his Strakha Stealth Fighters to destroy the Claw. The Claw was destroyed before it ever arrived at K'tithrak Mang, and the entire crew was killed. Only a few patrolling pilots survived, among them Charles LaFong, who was falsely convicted of failing to protect the Claw. This was because he was the only witness to the stealth fighter attack but someone had stolen his flight recorder disc from an insider, rendering his claims inconclusive. He was convicted of negligence and demoted to Captain. With both the Claw and Blair out of action, the Kilrathi moved on with their plans to conquer the Enigma Sector. In 2665, LaFong returned to the frontlines of battle after saving the from a Kilrathi ambush. By 2667, the Confederation had broken through the Kilrathi lines and the Concordia prepared for a second attempt to destroy K'tithrak Mang. While there, it was discovered that Major Zachary Colson, one of LaFong's fellow pilots, was the traitor responsible for the Tiger's Claw's destruction, and that he had tried to set up Blair as the culprit when in reality it WAS stealth fighters. Colson would later be tried for treason and Blair cleared of all previous charges. Finally, the Concordia arrived in the system, and Blair chose to finish what he started in 2656. He took command of an F-57 Sabre and launched a one-man assault on K'tithrak Mang. Blair fought his way through the fighter screen and shot down Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka, the space station's commander. Finally, Blair fired everything he had on the starbase itself and was successful in destroying the structure altogether. With the destruction of their command center, the Kilrathi forces in the Enigma Sector retreated. The fall of K'tithrak Mang won the Enigma Campaign for humanity in 2667, but Prince Thrakhath survived the disaster and was eventually rescued. Upon his recovery, he swore revenge against LaFong and all of humanity. Category:Planets